pinkpantherfandomcom-20200214-history
DePatie-Freleng VHS Tapes
This is a list of VHS Tapes focusing on the works of DePatie-Freleng Enterprises for United Artists. Viddy-Oh! for Kids In 1985, MGM/UA released a series of videos called "Viddy-Oh! For Kids" and they include cartoons produced by MGM, Warner Bros. sold to a.a.p. in 1956, and DePatie-Freleng Enterprises. These are now out of print, but used copies have shown up several times on eBay and maybe some rental video stores have it in stock. Pink Panther Cartoon Festival featuring "Pink-a-Boo" # Slink Pink # Come on In! The Water's Pink # Pink Aye # Extinct Pink # Pink-A-Boo # Bobolink Pink # Bully for Pink # In the Pink of Night # Smile Pretty, Say Pink Pink Panther Cartoon Festival featuring "Pink at First Sight" # Pink at First Sight # Psychedelic Pink # Super Pink # The Hand is Pinker Than the Eye # Pink Pranks Pink Panther Cartoon Festival featuring "Tickled Pink" # Sky Blue Pink # G.I. Pink # Prefabricated Pink # Pink Tuba-Dore # Pink 8 Ball # Pink Outs # Pink Piper # Tickled Pink # Pinto Pink Pink Panther Cartoon Festival featuring "A Fly in the Pink" # Pink-A-Rella # Pink Pest Control # Pink Plasma # Keep Our Forests' Pink # Pink Flea # Put-Put, Pink # A Fly in the Pink # Rock A Bye Pinky # Pink in the Clink Inspector Clouseau Cartoon Festival featuring "Napoleon Blown-Aparte" # Napoleon Blown-Aparte # Cirrhosis of the Louvre # Reux, Reux, Reux Your Boat # Plastered in Paris # Cock-A-Doode Deux-Deux Inspector Clouseau Cartoon Festival featuring "Ape Suzette" # Ape Suzette # The Pique Poquette of Paris # Sicque! Sicque! Sicque! # Unsafe and Seine # That's No Lady - That's Notre Dame The Ant and the Aardvark Cartoon Festival featuring "The Ant from Uncle" # The Ant from Uncle # The Ant and the Aardvark # I've Got Ants in my Plans # Never Bug an Ant # Technology, Phooey Roland and Rattfink Cartoon Festival featuring "Sweet and Sourdough" # Hawks and Doves # Hurts and Flowers # The Deadwood Thunderball # Sweet and Sourdough # Flying Feet Tijuana Toads Cartoon Festival featuring "Go For Croak" # A Pair of Greenbacks # Go For Croak # The Froggy Froggy Duo # Hop and Chop # Never on Thirsty Misterjaw Cartoon Festival featuring "Monster of the Deep" # To Catch a Halibut # Shopping Spree # Flying Fool # Beach Resort # Monster of the Deep Notes * In 1993, the Pink Panther Cartoon Festivals were reissued with different cover-art. * Two of these Pink Panther Cartoon Festivals were re-titled. ** "Pink-a-Boo" was re-titled "Cartoon Moviestar presents: The Pink Panther" ** "A Fly in the Pink" was re-titled "Pink Panther Follies". * On the back cover of both Inspector Cartoon Festivals, Sgt. Deux-Deux is misspelled as "Judo", and "Deux" in "Cock-A-Doodle Deux-Deux", is misspelled as "Deaux" in back cover. * "Technology, Phooey" on the Ant and Aardvark tape is missing the line "Man! He must be having a bad trip!" Category:Media Lists Category:VHS Category:Merchandise Category:Obsolete Media